Yummy, Yummy!
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Sora,Sunao WAFFy Yaoi. Sunao makes Sushi for Sora!
1. Sushi!

Yummy, Yummy!  
Part 1: Sushi!  
By YYY

"Sora! I made some Sushi for you." Sunao says as he gives Sora a lunch box.

"Aww, isn't this sweet. A homemade lunch from your pretty wife!" The classmates joke. Sora blushes; he is embarrassed by the teasing.

"Leave them alone. You guys are just jealous." Matsuri says to the classmates.

"I made you one too." Sunao says as he gives Matsuri a lunch box.

"I got one too? Thanks." Matsuri smiles. Sora then notices there are two more lunch boxes for Shinichiro and Nanami.

(And I thought he made the sushi just for me.) Sora mutters.

"I wish I know how to cook." Ichikawa sighs.

"Here." Sunao says as he gives two lunch boxes to Ichikawa.

"How come I have two?" Ichikawa asks.

"He like Sushi. You can eat this with him." Sunao answers. Ichikawa knows very well that Sunao is talking about Nagase.

"Thank you very much." Ichikawa smiles.

(He even made one for Nagase too? I don't believe this!) Sora is very disappointed. So many people are eating Sunao's sushi.

"Wow, this look so wonderful!" Matsuri and Ichikawa say as they open their lunch boxes.

Matasuri tastes the Sushi and says, "This taste as good as the ones in expensive restaurant. The Jack of all Trade can start a lunch box business, we can earn a lot of money!"

Sora grunts. He doesn't like the thought of everyone at school eating lunch boxes made by Sunao.

(Why do I care who eats Sunao's lunch box anyway?) Sora thinks as he opens the lunch box.

"Sora, enjoying the lunch made by your pretty wife?" Sora's classmates continue to make fun of him.

Sora blushes and closes the lunch box. He can't eat with the others teasing him like that.

"Sora, why aren't you eating? Come on, eat! I made those especially for you!" Sunao says.

"Why are you so pushy! Just because you made it doesn't mean I have to eat it. I'm not hungry and I don't want to eat." Sora replies.

"I'm sorry I'm so pushy! I will never ask you to eat the things that I made ever again!" Sunao yells as he jerks the lunch box out of Sora's hand.

"Like I want to eat something that is made by you! You're so uncute!" Sora yells.

"I hate you!" Sunao walks out of the classroom.

"I know you're embarrassed, but you don't have to be so mean to him. He spent the whole morning making the lunch boxes." Matsuri says to Sora.

"I know I was wrong. I was just embarrassed. I'll go look for him and apologize." Says Sora as he leaves the classroom.

Shinichiro and Nanami are having lunch at the Health office when they see Sora walking by the office door. Nanami smiles and greets, "Hello, Sora! Sunao did a wonderful job on the lunches. Don't you think?"

"I wouldn't know. I didn't try the sushi." Sora says.

"Is something wrong?" Shinichiro asks.

"Sunao was mad at me so he took the lunchbox and left me. Did he come here?" Sora asks.

"No, I haven't seen him since he dropped off the lunch boxes, sorry." Nanami says.

"I'll go and see if he's at the school backyard." Sora leaves the Nanami's office.

"Good luck." Nanami shouts.

(Nanami and Ichikawa look so happy when they have lunch together. I wonder will Souna and I be that happy if we have lunch together?) Sora thinks. He wants to find Sunao quick so the two of them can eat Sunao's Sushi together.

TBC…


	2. cookies!

Yummy, Yummy!  
Part 2: Cookie!  
by YYY

Sei, Fuuta and Ren are having lunch at the backyard of the school when they see Sora walks by. "Hello, Sora, what are you doing here?" Sei greets.

"I'm looking for Sunao. Did you guys see him?" Sora asks the boys.

"He was here earlier. He gave us this lunch box and left." Sei says. Sora then notices that the kids are eating out of the lunch box Sunao made for Sora.

(I'm too late. The kids ate the sushi Sunao made for me already. I can't eat those sushi with Sunao anymore.) Sora sighs.

"These sushi are so pretty!" Sei says as he holds up a piece of sushi. The sushi are heart-shaped.

Matsuri, Shinichiro, Nanami, Ichikawa and Nagase all have regular shape Sushi, but Sora's sushi are heart-shaped. (My sushi are different from the others. Sunao really did make those sushi specially for me!) Sora thinks.

(About 2 hours later)

Sunao walks into the dorm kitchen and sees Sora taking something out of the oven. "Sora? What are you doing here? I look everywhere for you! I was so worried!" Sunao says.

"You are not mad at me?" Sora asks.

Sunao shakes his head and says, "If I'm mad at you, I won't be looking for you and worry about you. So, what are you making?"

"I wanted to bake some cookies for you since you made me lunch. But the cookies look awful." Sora says as he covers the cookies with a piece of cloth.

"That too nice of you. There is no need to make me cookies."

"But I want to. I want to do something to make up for hurting your feelings. You must have worked really hard on the sushi but I was so rude to you."

"You have right to be rude. I should have known better than giving you sushi in front of everyone. I'm sorry I embarrassed you and made you upset."

"I was not upset about the teasing. The truth is, I was hoping that I'm the only one you make lunch for. I was disappointed when I see you made lunch box for everybody." Sora says.

Sunao smiles. He walks up to Sora and says, "let me see your cookies."

"No! I can't. They're all funny looking!" Sora says.

Sunao takes the piece of cloth off the cookies and sees a whole bunch of peculiar looking cookies.

"They're supposed to be heart shape cookies. But I can't get the recipe right and they're all falling apart." Sora says.

Sunao picks one up and taste it.

"Don't eat it! They're horrible." Sora says.

"It's okay. I like my cookies crummy. And the cookies taste great!"

"They do?"

"Try one." Sunao bites onto a cookie.

Sora smiles and walks up to Sunao. He takes a bite out of the cookie in Sunao's mouth while giving Sunao a deep passionate kiss.

"Hey, you're getting cookies crumbs all over me!" Sunao says.

"I'm sorry, let me clean it up for you." Sora says as he kisses the cookies crumbs off Sunao's chin.

"Stop! It tickles!" Sunao giggles.

"You got some on you neck too." Sora says as he kisses Sunao's neck; making Sunao giggles even more.

"I see that you two have reconcile." Matsuri says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Matsuri-chan! What are you doing here?" Sora asks.

"I come here to return the lunch box to Sunao." Matsuri says as he gives his empty lunch box to Sunao. Both Sora and Sunao know that Matsuri isn't here to return the box. Matsuri comes here because he is worried about Sora and Sunao; the blonde wants to come here and check on the two of them and make sure they're alright.

"Thank you." Sunao says as he takes the lunch box from Matsuri and washes it at the sink.

"Your cooking is great, Sunao. When will you make lunch for all of us again?" Matsuri asks.

Sunao looks at Sora.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I'll cook everyone lunch anymore. From now on, I'll only cook for Sora and no one else."

The End

Thanks for reading my fic.


End file.
